


Hiding in the tunnels

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 6k, 7k, Baze&Chirrut, Boys In Love, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus - Freeform, Chirrut&Baze, Coming Out, Cute, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluf, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Force-Sensitive Chirrut Îmwe, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Hugs, Jedha, Jedi Temple, Jedi Training, Kisses, Kyber Crystals, Lots and lots of kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Pre-Rogue One, Public Display of Affection, Sappy, Secret Relationship, Space Husbands, Sweet, Temple life, The Force, True Love, Young Baze, Young Chirrut, Young Love, baze/chirrut - Freeform, everyone knows they're in love, kyber - Freeform, nice, nijedha, soft, space boyfriends, space dads, spiritassassin, spiritwarior, they're perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: The temple on Jedha has a network of tunnels underneath it, leading to secret places of where they put the Kyber Crystals. Chirrut likes to go there to meditate and become one with the force. Except lately all he's been able to do is sit there and daydream about kissing Baze... One day he makes up his mind; this daydreaming thing needs to stop and he needs to get his shit together and just kriffing kiss Baze already.





	

Chirrut likes to wander around the temple's tunnels and one day he brings Baze with him. He is nervous; nervous as hell, because he has something special planned for him and that something special is that he’s finally going to admit his feelings for him. It’s been hard lately, being around Baze and still hiding how he truly feels.  

He kept going down to the tunnels because it was the only way he could calm down, and the only way he could think about kissing Baze without him actually being around to see him grin and blush, but being alone in the tunnels thinking about kissing the love of your life every single day had driven him nuts. He just had to tell him, because he wanted to actually kiss him this time. No more dreaming about how it might happen and what it might feel like; he was going for it right here, right now.

They walk in pitch black tunnels and Baze is very disoriented. "I can't see anything." Baze complained. "Welcome to my world." Chirrut answered a little harshly but then reached out and took his hand. "I've been here many times, I know where I'm going." He said swiping his thumb over Baze's hand, pretending to be confident and not nervous at all.

"I'm sorry." Baze whispered. Chirrut squeezed his hand in reply, but didn't say a word. 

The fact that Chirrut was holding his hand made Baze super nervous and his hands sweaty. It felt so damn good to finally hold his hand in his own, but it also gave him such easy options to make mistakes, such as pulling him in and kissing him right on the lips. He really had to get himself together and start focussing on where they were going. Not that he could see anything… At least now he could experience the way Chirrut lives and try to use his senses the same way as him; but no success.

Chirrut lead him through the tunnels and then suddenly stopped after they'd rounded another corner. "We're here." Baze looked around but all he could see was darkness. 

Chirrut was too nervous to wait any longer and too afraid he would opt right out if he waited any longer too.

"Do you know what this place is called?" Chirrut asked with a smirk. 

”How would I know, Chir? I've never been here." He answered and then giggled awkwardly over the rhyme. 

Chirrut snaked a hand up Baze's chest and into his neck. Baze was nervous, taking a small step back, but letting him do his thing. Chirrut pulled him down to his level and leant in until his lips were gently touching his ear. "Lovers corner." He whispered. 

Baze backed off and Chirrut let go of him. "W-what?" Baze stammered awkwardly.  "Why is it called... that?" He asked nervously. 

"Because this is the corner where lovers come together." Chirrut said suavely. 

Baze's nervousness broke with a snort. "Is that a euphemism?" Chirrut ignored the anxious feeling in his stomach and took a hold of Baze's robes, pulling him down gently. Baze let him. "It could be." He whispered when their noses touched. 

Baze swallowed dryly, suddenly feeling very needy. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked, heart pounding in his chest. Chirrut moved in even closer, till their lips were touching only the slightest bit. "Because I want us to be lovers." He admitted as smoothly as he could. 

Baze didn't know how to reply, but dear force around them, did he want to kiss the boy. And so he just leant in against his lips and hoped that kisses were part of what Chirrut was thinking of. 

Oh and they were..!

Chirrut kissed him back harshly. He had spend so many nights there thinking of kissing him that actually kissing him just made him desperate. He took a hold of his face and kissed him feverishly. He ran hands through his hair, caressed his face, pulled him closer and pressed up against him, while he kissed him deeply and desperately.

The boys just stood there, pulling each other closer almost roughly and kissing each other hungrily. They were humming happily and breathing hastily in between kisses. 

Baze pushed Chirrut backwards softly, never letting their mouths get away from each other. Chirrut took the hint and walked backwards until his back hit the other side of the cave. Baze pushed him up against it and kissed him deeply. He couldn't help but moan when Chirrut leant against him harder and kissed him even deeper. 

This moan encouraged Chirrut to turn a bit and rub his thigh harshly in between Baze's thighs. Baze moaned so hard he had to back of for a moment. Chirrut immediately moved to kiss Baze's neck before starting to suck on his skin after Baze had moaned from a kiss on a certain spot in his neck. 

"Chirrut." Baze spoke weakly. "Chirrut wait." He said when Chirrut didn't respond. 

Chirrut backed off immediately and cupped his face with both hands, not to kiss him again, but to feel the expressions on his face. 

"I- You... Are you- Uhh... Do you... Uhh... I'm-" Chirrut kissed his lips gently. "Tell me what's on your mind." He whispered to him as he pressed their foreheads together. 

Baze breathed in deeply. "I don't want to just fuck and that's it." He said with a slight nod and a nervous sigh. "What?" Chirrut replied. 

Baze sighed and thought for a moment. "I mean, you get me going don't get me wrong, but that's what lover means, right? You fuck and then nothing. It's just a fancy term for friends with benefits and I-" "no no no..!" Chirrut cut him off. "No, Baze... Being lovers means loving each other and making love..!" He carefully kissed his lips for a moment. "You think I brought you all the way out here just to have a quick fuck and then go back to being friends?" 

He could feel Baze pull up his shoulders and pout his lip. It felt like he could almost hear Baze say 'I guess' to accompany his expression, but he didn't. 

"Baze..!" He exclaimed. "I brought you here because god I've spend so many hours here daydreaming about kissing you... so, so many hours..! The past few weeks it’s been the only reason I went here.. Until a couple days ago I thought, this can't go on any longer, I'm just sitting here dreaming of kissing him when I could just try it..! But then I got scared because I know you can read my face before I'm even aware I'm pulling a face and man I got scared that you’d reject me and that I’d mess up this friendship but I just… can’t hold it in any longer… and so that's why I brought you here.. cause you'd be just as blind here as I am everywhere and that gave me the courage to bring you here.." Chirrut was rambling and waving his arms around wildly and Baze just slowly moved his hands up his body and to his face. 

"What... What are you doing?" Chirrut stammered. "Kissing you, you adorable idiot." He used his hands to pull him in by his cheeks and kissed him gently. 

Baze backed off and giggled softly. "I know that it's too early to say, but I love you you cute adorable idiot. You went down here to dream about kissing me?" He chuckled fondly. "The crystals aren't far away because every single time you were down here I could feel you thinking about me." 

Even though Baze couldn’t see it Chirrut still pulled a dramatically surprised face. "Betrayal! The crystals betrayed me!" He exclaimed dramatically. "They didn't tell me what you were thinking about though.. If they had I'd have run down here the first time and just straight on kissed you right there and then. God Chirrut I've wanted to kiss you for months now." He admitted with a crazy big grin. 

Chirrut chuckled and pampered his face with little kisses. "One question.." Chirrut said with a smirk. Baze gave a short nod to make him continue. "Straight?" He asked with an audible smirk. "Well okay no not straight. I would've gay on kissed you."  

They both laughed with their heads on the others shoulder. 

"I have a question too." Baze said after a moment of comfortable silent hugging. "Lovers corner?" Chirrut blushed and Baze could feel it with the hand that was still on his face. "Yeah I made that up.." He admitted softly. Baze laughed and kissed his head. "That's adorable." 

"You're adorable." He said moving his head to kiss his lips. "And beautiful." He added without realising. 

"Beautiful?" Chirrut asked surprised. Baze needed a moment to realise he did in fact admit that just a second ago. He rubbed his thumb over his cheek before running his entire hand over Chirrut's freshly shaven hair until his hand was at the nape of his neck. "Yes." He went a little further and slipped his other hand down his back and between the wall and his ass. His big hand cupped one ass cheek perfectly. He didn't do anything after that, just held it there and searched Chirrut's face in the darkness. He couldn't see a thing but their faces were close enough to get the point across. 

Chirrut pulled Baze to his lips by his robes and kissed him passionately. He hung his arms loosely around his neck as they kissed for several minutes. 

When he backed off he put his hand over Baze's on his butt. "Does this mean you think my ass is beautiful or just that you want to do dirty things involving my ass?" He asked with a smirk. 

"Both." Baze promised with a blush. Chirrut did a little, and slightly strange, excited hop before moving his hands to hold his neck and kissing him deeply. Baze kissed back, but then gently pushed him away before he could get the wrong idea. "But... I'd like to... Make love to you, as you put it, in a more..." He trailed off, unable to admit what he meant. 

Chirrut smirked. "Let me guess, a more romantic place?" He kissed Baze's chin and then his lips after Baze looked down at him. "Yeah." He admitted. 

"I mean, if you just want a quick dirty fuck we could do it here. But since you said you wanted to be lovers and lovers make love to each other... I'd rather do that in a more romantic place." He added dramatically. Chirrut kissed him again, just softly and quickly. "And lovers love each other."  He told him with a kiss on the tip of the nose.

Baze leant in till their lips ghosted over each other "I think we got that one down." He whispered before kissing him so full of love it made Chirrut's knees go weak. Baze just picked him up by his ass and Chirrut immediately wrapped his legs around his waist. 

"Hmm." Chirrut hummed against his lips. "Much better." He giggled softly when Baze backed away with a raised eyebrow. Chirrut smoothed the eyebrow down, making Baze laugh. and then they were kissing again. 

Baze held him by his ass and pushed him against the wall as he kissed him as lovingly as he could. Chirrut almost felt like he was getting kissed more than he was kissing back, but that was only because he felt so damn loved by Baze that he kind of blew him away. 

 

"Can you feel that?" They suddenly heard someone ask. The boys froze and stopped kissing with a loud smack. 

"The crystals are radiating so much love- did you hear that?" They heard the voice say. "It was like a kissing sound.." "Is somebody kissing the crystals?" They heard someone else ask. Baze quickly walked away from the wall, holding Chirrut in his arms still. 

He quickly and as silently as possible searched for a place to hide, but that was very hard since he couldn't see, except for the faded light of a lantern in the hands of one of the people who were about to catch them. 

Chirrut wiggled free, grabbed Baze's hand and pulled him away to a corner, which was the only possible place to hide. It wasn't much at all but their robes were dark and he was hoping that'd be enough. Chirrut pushed himself in the corner and Baze stood in front of him with his back to where the people would round the corner and see them. Chirrut stepped on Baze's feet and hid himself in Baze's robes. Baze rested his forehead in the corner and both of them silenced their breath as much as they could. 

The two Jedi walked around the corner and straight into the room with the crystals. They hadn't seen them. But no time to be relieved just yet, they had to walk out again at some point. Baze considered picking Chirrut up and taking a run for it but he couldn't see anything and would for sure run them both into a wall. 

"Can you feel the love radiating from them?" The one asked again. The other hummed in agreement. "Yes there's so much love in them. I've never felt anything quite like it." "It's very unique for them to show such love like this." The other agreed. 

Chirrut smiled against Baze's neck and Baze didn't even notice he placed his hand on Chirrut's neck until he felt him nuzzle himself against it. 

"I can't help but feel like someone else is here." One of the Jedi muttered. Baze ducked his head and slammed his chin right into Chirrut's head. It made a noise and they both cringed. 

The Jedi exited the room with the crystals and the two boys wished with everything they had that they wouldn't get caught. 

The Jedi were about to leave but then one of them saw something in the faint light of the lantern. "Young man. Show yourself." She spoke. Baze cringed. "Fuck." He whispered under his breath. 

He only turned his head slightly and kept his body the same, to hide Chirrut and keep him out of trouble. "Baze Malbus? What are you doing here?" The other asked confused. 

"Uhh.." Baze didn't know how to reply. "I was... kissing the kyber.." He said as he remembered one of them suggesting it a couple minutes earlier. 

"You're kissing the crystals?" He was asked. Baze nodded sheepishly. "It helps me... find the force..." He said with his best slightly awkward voice. "Why are you standing like that?" The other asked. "Like this? Oh just because I want to." Baze answered casually. "I can't see much so I like feeling the wall to know where I am" he smiled faintly; that was quite a good save!

The woman walked over to him almost angrily, pulled on his arm to turn him and then yanked open his robes. "Chirrut..!" She exclaimed. That was definitely not what she was expecting. She held up the lantern and grabbed Chirrut's chin firmly. "Hey! Don't hurt him!" Baze exclaimed immediately getting protective. 

The woman ignored him and scanned her eyes over Chirrut's face. "You've been kissing." She said as she roughly let go of his chin again. "Baze Malbus were you kissing the crystals or were you kissing this young man?" She asked firmly. Baze stumbled over some wordless sounds before answering. 

"Both ma'am. Chirrut is like a crystal to me." He answered seriously. Chirrut moved closer to Baze again and placed a hand on his chest. "Really?" He asked surprised. "No of course not!" The woman interrupted rudely. "He's just a predator trying to persuade you." She told Chirrut. 

"Ma'am." The other Jedi said sternly. Knowing Baze and the big softy he was, she knew for sure he wasn't some predator. She had also sensed his love and adoration for Chirrut a long time ago. Perhaps even before he had realised himself, because what she was sensing now was so much stronger than what she sensed back then. She wanted to calm down her Jedi friend, but she didn't have time to comment because Chirrut had a lecture ready for her. 

"Predator?! Excuse me?! Baze Malbus would never in his entire life or the next be a predator..! He is a giant sweetheart! have you ever met him?! he's the kindest man I know! Besides, _I_ invited him over here. _I_ kissed him first. I brought him here to tell him I love him and he told me he loves me back. So yeah, of course we kissed." 

The other Jedi pulled the angry one aside and stepped in between her and the boys. "You're not allowed to be in a relationship with each other young gentlemen. We're going to have a stern chat about this with you." And with that she grabbed Baze's wrist and pulled him with her. Chirrut quickly followed, grabbing Baze's hand. 

When they reached the end of the tunnels Baze pulled back his hand.  "Wait!" He exclaimed. "Let me close up my robes." He felt embarrassed and fumbled with the fabric in the dark. Chirrut stepped closer and gently helped him with it. 

"Why is it open anyway?" The nice Jedi asked. "Did you do anyth-" "no I just hid him in it when you came in." Baze cut her off awkwardly. He sounded hurt by the accusation they might have banged down there, but in all honesty if the Jedi hadn't come in and they had continued kissing as passionately as they were, they just might have. He was glad they hadn't though, he truly does want it to be a romantic thing. At least the first time. 

Chirrut leant close to Baze resting their cheeks together gently. He then kissed his lips softly. As soon as the mean Jedi heard a kissing sound she opened the door roughly. 

"People might be able to see us." Chirrut whispered to his lips. "I don't care. Everyone's allowed to know that I love you. In fact I think everyone knows already." Baze whispered back, before kissing him again. Chirrut placed his hand on his cheek to make sure the kiss wouldn't end, but then the mean Jedi pulled them apart roughly. 

"Hey! That wasn't necessary!!" Baze yelled indignantly. They were being pulled through the big hall. "You could've just asked us to stop...!" 

"And would you have stopped?" The mean one asked in an annoyed tone. "Well, no, but then you would've had a reason to pull us apart." Baze rolled his eyes at a friend who was standing in the hall, watching them being pulled away. 

Chirrut smirked. Baze was the best and it just confirmed how much he loved him and that his love was well placed. 

They were being pulled into two separate directions and Baze quickly turned to Chirrut. "Chirrut, sorry about your head..!" He exclaimed. 

Chirrut smiled brightly; he thought Baze was an absolute cutie for apologising like that. "That's okay, you can kiss it better later today..!" Chirrut replied with a smirk and a wink. Baze grinned and blushed, as he felt himself warm up inside again. "Oh I will." He replied happily. "No you won't" the mean Jedi, who was trying to pull him further away, spit angrily. 

"What if it's platonic though?" A friend asked loudly. "Can't he platonically kiss it better?" 

"Platonic kissing?" The mean Jedi grumbled angrily but their friend wasn't done yet. "You know how across the temple in that cute little house there lives a species who kiss platonically all the time. It's part of their daily ritual and it's very important to them." 

"Except we are not that species nor do we allow that kind of behaviour in this temple!" She spat back. 

"Well you should! It's very important for the happiness of some people!" Their friend yelled back with a frown. 

The mean Jedi sighed angrily and she started pulling Baze with her towards the room again. Their friend looked guiltily at Chirrut and then at Baze. Baze shrugged with a thankful smile. Thank you for trying. He thought. The friend nodded. 

Chirrut was thankful for the friend’s attempt but he wasn't in quite a mood to pretend they were just kissing platonically. He was in love with him and he was going to yell at everyone until they allowed them to be together. 

They were both pulled into separate rooms and the doors closed harshly. 

The Jedi left the rooms and locked them before getting more of the supervisors and the people who lead the guardian school. The group was split in two and disappeared into the rooms. 

People had started to gather outside in the hall and they were observing everything that was happening. 

The boys were each put in one of those rooms they had to meditate. The rooms were small and airtight with big windows in two of the walls. The rooms were meant for meditation training; the point was that you couldn't hear anyone but you could see them and the training was to learn how to not be bothered or distracted by the people they could see. The point this time around though was that the boys and their feelings for each other were being put out on display for everyone to see.

From inside you can't hear the outside but from the outside you can hear what's going on on the inside. For tests the teachers would always stand outside and stare at you and you'd be able to see that they were saying something, but not hear what it was, and if you’d say anything they would always hear it and you’d fail your test. It was a way to make it a little extra hard. This time it was all the other kids who could see and hear them. 

It was supposed to make them uncomfortable, but now that both boys knew their feelings were mutual they were more confident than ever and it didn’t bother them at all. Besides, Baze had seen the reactions of others when Chirrut had made him blush or when he was staring at Chirrut all love-struck and tempted to kiss him, and he was certain everyone already knew. At least on his part.

The boys were allowed to sit on a chair, but that was it. They were asked several questions; both got about the same kind of questions and surprisingly they also both answered about the same as well.

“Why were you in those tunnels, Baze Malbus?” They started with. “Chirrut had brought me there.” He answered. 

“Why were you in those tunnels, Chirrut Îmwe?” “Because I wanted to tell Baze something.”

“and why could you not just tell him in a normal place?” Another asked. “Because I thought it’d be better for him to be just as blind as I am when I told him.” Chirrut answered calmly. 

“and why’s that?” Was the predictable follow up. “because I didn’t want him to see me blush.” He admitted, a little too insecure for what everyone was used to.

 

“Mister Malbus, why do you think mister Îmwe brought you to the tunnels?” Baze looked at the floor and laughed endearingly. “Pretty sure he didn’t want me to see him blush.” He smiled happily to himself.

“And why would he blush?” Someone who wasn’t briefed enough asked. “Because he told me he loved me.” Baze’s smile grew bigger as he looked up. “Are you certain that’s why he brought you there?” Another asked him.

He laughed again. “I am completely certain.” He said confidently. “and why is that?” the person countered. “Well, for one because that’s literally what happened; he brought me there and then told me he wanted to be lovers, because lovers love each other the same way he loves me, and then I kissed him. and for two.. a little later on when I asked him why he decided to tell me in the tunnels he said he only dared to tell me in the dark because he was afraid that if I could see I’d read his face before he got a chance to say what he wanted to say.” He told them proudly.

“And why does that make you think it was about blushing?” 

“Because he was telling me his biggest secret and he’s a _blusher_..!” he said with a grin and a blush of himself.

The adults in the room looked at each other questioningly. “Chirrut’s a blusher?” One of them asked with furrowed brows. Baze laughed kindly. “Yes. He very much is. Only around me.. but oh yes he very much is a blusher..!” He closed his eyes and smiled, remembering a blushing Chirrut after an awkward encounter between the two.

“And why would Chirrut favouritize you over others?” Another man asked. Baze looked around confused. “he doesn’t… favour me over the others… he just feels differently about me…” He muttered in confusion. “And so do I about him.” He added sternly, making sure he wasn’t ‘blaming’ Chirrut for what happened.

At the same time Chirrut continued to proudly explain to everyone how he’s in love with Baze and how he told him and how Baze kissed him deeply. “His kisses were so deep and good and full of love that not even the force could keep my knees from going weak.” He told them poetically. Some people rolled their eyes at him and Chirrut smirked at the groans some of them let out.

“Chirrut, why would you favouritize Baze?” he was asked as well. “What? it’s not like that at all. Everyone’s great, I don’t have favourites.” He answered with a shake of his head. “Clearly Baze Malbus is your favourite.” “No he’s not my favourite, I’m just in love with him.” He answered a little on edge. “I feel the same kind of care and respect and kindness towards everyone. I just feel a little more feelings for Baze. In the sense that I feel something for him I don’t feel for anyone else. That doesn’t mean I respect the others any less.” He said now getting really worked up.

“So if you’d have to chose between everyone, you wouldn’t chose him?” Some stupid idiot asked. “In life? Of course I’d chose him! I’m in love with him! For sparring or training or meditation I see everyone as equal, but when it comes to the rest of my life… I want him in it and I’d always chose him.” He said sternly. 

The people outside his room aw’ed at him and people shared looks of understanding, rolled their eyes or just laughed out a, “we all knew it!”.

“and why would you be wasting your training and learning time on such foolish things as affection for the body and not the mind?” The jedi who caught them asked rather rudely. “This is affection of the mind! I love him! I feel affection for him! And dear Force all around us does he make me feel his affection too..!” He said almost dreamily. “The only physical affection that happened was that we kissed.” He added.

He was silent for several minutes… “Can I speak to him for a moment?” He asked politely. The Jedi stood up and went to a little hatch that connected the two rooms. It was closed at the moment and she used the force to open both sides; that was the only way it worked. 

“Mister Îmwe would like a moment to speak to mister Malbus.” She stated.

—————————————————

“So Baze, if Chirrut doesn't prioritise you then why would _you_ prioritise Chirrut?” "What? Prioritise? I don't prioritise him."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. I respect everyone the same amount. I see everyone as equal." He said a little pissed they would think that of him. 

"Then how do you explain what happened?" 

"I just feel different feelings for him. That is.. I feel one different emotion for him, but next to that everything is the same. I care for everyone and respect everyone the same amount. I just happen to want to kiss Chirrut but that's all."

"And why would you care more about physical affection than about your training?" Baze was so surprised by this question all he could do in response was look around the room with a confused look on his face. 

"Baze?" Someone asked when he still hadn't responded. Before Baze could answer the little window opened up and the other Jedi spoke up. “Mister Îmwe would like a moment to speak to mister Malbus.” She stated.

The mean Jedi that was in Baze's room sighed loudly and then motioned for him to walk to the opening. 

"Chirrut?" He asked. He heard shuffling and then Chirrut appeared. "Baze?" He responded, feeling around and then sticking his hand through the hole when he found it. Baze took a hold of it and smiled. "I'm here." 

They could feel the other was sad. Chirrut smiled gently, knowing it would cheer him up and in response Baze squeezed his hand. 

"Baze..?" Chirrut started unsure. "Hmhm?" Baze hummed. "We'll always choose friendship, right? No matter what happens, it's friendship over losing each other, right?" He asked unsure. "Yes of course." Baze said as if it was obvious. And of course it was. 

"I can't not be friends with you. In love or not I need you as a friend more than anything." Baze confirmed. 

Chirrut breathed in deeply with a smirk and Baze knew he was up to something. "I mean it's crazy that both the Jedi who found us noted _how much love_ the crystals were radiating because of us and yet they still don't seem to believe we need each other. Whether romantically or platonically it doesn't matter because we need each other and they both felt it." He said loudly, so everyone in both rooms could hear it. "They should at least know they can't separate us." He whispered, showing his sadness for the first time in maybe ever. 

Baze reached out his other hand and touched his cheek but then pulled it back again because he was too afraid they'd separate them if they couldn't stop being in love. 

"If they're smart. They won't separate us. I need you as my friend more than anything." Baze said. He was afraid it might hurt Chirrut or make him think Baze wasn't in love with him as much as he is, but he also knew that if they'd only be allowed to be friends they'd just be together in secret, and Chirrut had to know that. He wanted to tell him right now, but he knew that that would mess up their desperate attempt to at the very least still be allowed to be friends. 

"Okay that's enough." The mean Jedi said as she walked over. She yanked at Baze's arm so harshly he had to let go of Chirrut’s hand. Baze grumbled angrily and roughly yanked his arm out of her grip. He gritted his teeth, but kept all the angry words to himself.

The other Jedi had closed the hatch again and both teams continued their questioning of the young boys. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

When it looked like they really weren't going to be allowed to be together Chirrut got really angry. 

"You said it yourself! You could _feel_ it in the force! You said the crystals were _radiating_ our love! You said you didn't know they could even do it that extremely! And now you're telling me it's still not okay?!" 

"It's against our policies." She answered sternly. 

"Then why the whole questioning?! Why do all of this, why go through all this trouble if that's going to be your answer anyway?!" He was so angry he was yelling by now. 

Nobody in the room had an answer to that. "I know why, because the force wills for us to be together and you know it!" Chirrut yelled. 

"If you don't stop being so disrespectful right now, we'll send Baze away..!" The Jedi threatened. Chirrut gasped and then closed his mouth, slouching down into his chair. He stayed silent for a full minute and then softly whispered a reply. "Please don't send him away." 

 

At the same time in Baze's room he had gotten angry as well. For the people outside it was like watching two sides of the same coin. It was like they were the same team, the same person even, they replied to everything that similar. 

Baze was angry because the Jedi that had found them was being so mean to him and so rude about Chirrut and it pissed him off. 

He ended up yelling out at her. "Why aren't we allowed to be happy?! Chirrut got dumped as a child because he went blind! And I haven't had a very nice life either..! Why can't you just let us be happy for once.." He ended with a choked up sob. "I just want us to feel good from time to time." He admitted in a whisper. 

From all the answers the Jedi could've given him, the one he got hurt him the most. "No." She said sternly right in his face. 

Baze let go off the tears that had been threatening to spill out for a while now. He wanted to leave. He wanted to pack their bags and take Chirrut’s hand and leave. If they weren't allowed to be happy here, then they'll be happy somewhere else. Except... Chirrut would never be okay with that. He would never leave the temple or his training or the force.. Not even for the sake of their happiness. 

Baze realised he didn't believe in the force anymore, he didn't trust it anymore. If the force didn't allow either of them any happiness then what's the point anyway. 

"You can stay friends, but that's it. If we catch you being together you will both be kicked out" Was the final decision. 

They both got brought back to their room and the others were sent away, not allowed to talk to each other or anyone else. 

Chirrut and Baze shared a room and were happy to finally be left alone. They flew into each others arms as soon as the door closed and held each other close. 

The door opened again and the Jedi sent them a look. "What?!" Baze exclaimed. "I can't even hug him?!" The annoyance was dripping off his voice. "I just want to hug my friend." He added with a frown. The Jedi nodded and closed the door again, leaving for real this time.

 

When Baze was sure she had left he backed off and took Chirrut's face in both his hands, but then he did nothing. He stared at his face, looked at his eyes and down to his lips, flicking up once more to his eyes, just to move his gaze back down to his lips. 

"Well, are you gonna kiss me or what?" Chirrut whispered back. 

"Oh!" Baze exclaimed. "I wasn't sure if y-" Chirrut cut him off with a short laugh and a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Okay I'll take that as an answer." He chuckled. Chirrut grinned and pulled him closer by his waist. "Like hell am I going to just be friends with you when you claim to be in love with me..!" He exclaimed. 

" _Claim_ to be?" Baze asked indignantly, pressing their foreheads together tightly. 

He didn't let Chirrut reply and instead kissed him full on, while pulling him close. He kissed him open mouthed and passionately and it felt amazing. 

He stumbled them over to his bed and pushed him down onto it before sitting down on his lap and kissing him more deeply. 

"Are you sure I'm just _claiming_ to be in love with you?" He asked with a smirk after several more minutes of kissing. 

"Then how would you describe it?" Chirrut asked in reply instead. 

"I would say that I _stated_ that I'm in love with you." He tilted his head a little bit and pouted slightly as his answer. 

"Too." Chirrut countered. "I said it first." He added with a grin. "You did no such thing." Baze said back pretending to be shocked. "You said you wanted to be lovers, you never said you were in love with me..!" Baze tried to hide his grin from his tone but was failing miserably. 

"Well.." Chirrut started, suddenly serious. "I'm hereby stating that I'm in love with you too." He replied with the biggest smile Baze had ever seen on him. 

He smiled brightly in reply, matching perfectly with Chirrut. After a second though, he locked their lips gently and held him close as he kissed him. 

"I'm glad you brought me to 'lovers corner'" Baze giggled to his lips. Chirrut grinned with a bright blush. Baze giggled shortly, moving in to press soft kisses to Chirrut's cheek. "And they wouldn't believe that you're a blusher..!" He mumbled, lightly shaking his head. 

"You told them I'm a blusher?!" Chirrut exclaimed. "Hmhm." Baze hummed as he moved on to his other cheek, pampering it in little kisses. 

"Why?" Chirrut asked, trying really hard not to lean into these soft and amazing kisses. Baze backed off, placed both his hands on his cheeks and leant in until their lips were almost touching. "Because you _are_ a blusher." His tone was almost a sexy tone and Chirrut shivered from the sensation. 

"But why would you say that?" He asked trying to sound casual. Baze laughed and kissed him softly. "Because they asked me why you brought me to the tunnels." He stated. 

Chirrut blushed even worse and desperately tried to act normal. "And you said?" 

"I said you brought me there because you didn't want me to see you blush like mad while you tried to suavely get me to kiss you." He teased mockingly. "Hey, it worked!" Chirrut replied. "You're right." Baze agreed, kissing him softly. "You did get me to kiss you." He kissed him again, but just as Chirrut got more into it he pulled away. Chirrut groaned in response. 

"I was right too though.. wasn't I?" Baze asked teasingly. Chirrut didn't reply with words, but he did duck his head and blush even more and so all Baze could do was laugh. "You're adorable." He laughed out happily. 

Chirrut moved up and tilted his head. “Oh really?" He asked with a falsely arrogant tone. Baze once again took a hold of both his cheeks and leant in. "Yes." He confirmed before kissing him deeply. 

This time Chirrut wasn't going to let him move away too soon again and so he wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him close while his other hand held onto his shirt tightly. 

They kissed like that for what felt like hours. When they backed off their mouths were hurting a little bit and they were definitely swollen. "Come lie with me." Baze whispered to Chirrut, who nodded immediately. 

Baze chuckled and then laid them both down slowly. Chirrut immediately crawled closer to him and nuzzled his head into his neck. "This is what you meant right?" Baze leant into his touch and brought in his hand to hold onto the back of Chirrut’s head. "Yeah" he whispered before pressing a soft kiss to his head, feeling Chirrut’s short hairs prickle his skin. 

After a while of silent cuddling they both felt the need to discuss the situation. ”So... we're gonna have to do this in secret..." Baze mumbled. "Do you mind?" Chirrut wondered. Baze thought for a moment. "I'm not happy about it…” He shrugged. “…but at least we'll be together."

Chirrut leant back, took a hold of Baze's neck and pulled him down to his lips, kissing him softly. "I'm sorry." He whispered to his lips. "What do you mean?" Baze asked confused. 

Chirrut sighed. "I know you'd rather leave and be happy somewhere else, somewhere we don't have to hide. I know you're only okay with this because you care about me and you know I want to stay... and I feel bad for asking this of you.. It's not right." He frowned sadly. 

"You're not asking anything of me. I had already made up my mind." Baze told him with a soft smile. Chirrut moved his hand to Baze's face and felt how he smiled. Baze pressed a quick kiss to his hand before grinning about it. 

Chirrut melted inside; Baze loves him so much. "I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise." He said with a nod before moving his hand away from his lips and placing his own lips there instead.

He kissed him softly and gently and Baze didn't know what to do with himself. He'd been dreaming of doing this for so long and now that they were finally doing this he just felt like a puddle of happiness. 

"I love you." They said at exactly the same time. They both drew in a sharp breath in surprise, before letting it out in a laugh. They laughed for several minutes, they just couldn't help themselves. 

"I'm so glad we love each other." Chirrut whispered, unusually emotional. Baze cupped his face and pecked his lips for just a moment. "Me too." He whispered back. 

They settle back down after another short kiss and then slowly fall asleep in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! <3 Let me know if you want me to write about more shenanigans in the tunnels! I have plenty of ideas of how they'd have their secret relationship down there, so just say the word and I'll get to work! <3


End file.
